don't call me uke or you'll know the consequence
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Lovise mengatainya uke, namun Emil membuktikan bahwa ia pun bisa jadi seme. / AU, smut/ Iceland x nyo!Norway.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AU. Smut. Not really incest. Bisa merupakan sekuel dari " _The Home Where His Heart Truly Is_ "

 **Pairing:** Iceland x nyo!Norway ( Emil x Lovise )

 **Summary:** Lovise mengatainya _uke,_ namun Emil membuktikan bahwa ia pun bisa jadi _seme_.

* * *

 **.**

 **don't call me uke or you'll know the consequence**

" _I'm a hot blooded guy afterall_."

 **© y o r i**

 _special for_ A aka G

 **.**

* * *

Lovise hanya mampu menatap dengan pandangan sehampa luar angkasa khasnya ketika ia melihat yang kedua ... ah tidak, mungkin sudah ketiga kalinya menemukan _fanworks_ Emil di internet. Masalahnya, bukan dipasangkan dengan _nation_ perempuan—

—melainkan dengan laki-laki.

Pertama, dengan kakak kembarnya sendiri. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau fans Emil memang paling banyak menyukai _Whale Brothers_ , bahkan Lovise pernah hampir bertengkar dengan Lukas ketika menanyakan kebenarannya. Beruntung, Lovise dapat memastikan jika kakak kembarnya itu bukanlah _gay_.

Kedua, dengan Leon. Entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa tidak rela ketika gadis itu melihat banyak sekali _doujin_ yang melibatkan keduanya dalam romansa antar laki-laki, maupun yang sedikit bertema dewasa. Beruntung, Lovise pernah sekali dua kali berbicara dengan Mei, dan gadis Taiwan itu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kekasih Leon.

Ketiga—yang ini sedikit membuatnya bergidik—dengan Mr. Sadik. Lovise memijat pelipisnya ketika melihat sebuah _fanart_ dimana Emil dengan wajah memerah digendong pria asal Turki itu. _Yang benar saja! Usia mereka terpaut jauh dan itu membuat Mr. Sadik terlihat seperti—_ cukup, Lovise bahkan tidak sanggup memikirkannya lagi.

Antara ingin menahan tawa dan sedikit rasa sedih, Lovise menghela napas meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar. Mungkin, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Elizaveta padanya tempo hari, bahwa ia memiliki banyak _doujin_ dimana Emil selalu menjadi _uke_ jika dipasangkan dengan siapapun.

Suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan lantai, membuyarkan semua pemikiran gadis itu ketika yang dimaksud datang dari dapur membawa dua cangkir kopi.

"Ini kopinya, tadi kau memintaku membuatkannya, kan?"

Lovise menoleh dan tanpa sadar mengamati pemuda Islandia itu dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan seolah menyelidik. Emil yang sadar akan itu, hanya mampu bertanya balik dengan nada sarkas. "Apa yang kau lihat? Aku bukan jelmaan peri maupun makhluk mitologi dari dongeng kesukaanmu, Lovise."

Emil meletakkan satu cangkir di meja, sedangkan satu cangkir lainnya ia ambil setelah menyamankan diri di salah satu sofa. Pemuda itu hampir saja tersedak minuman kopinya ketika Lovise tanpa tedeng aling-aling bertanya:

"Emil, apa benar kau _uke_?"

"A-Apa-apaan dengan pertanyaanmu itu?!"

Lovise kembali bertanya dengan suara monotonnya. "Apa benar kau lebih tertarik pada laki-laki daripada perempuan? Apa alasannya kau suka menjadi _uke_? Lalu, apa benar kau suka difoto dengan baju perempuan diam-diam?"

Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari Lovise. Aih, Lovise memang terkadang berkata blak-blakan dan _straightforward_ lebih dari yang ia kira.

"Tentu saja tidak benar! Mereka saja yang membuat _image_ -ku menjadi seperti itu!"

Bermaksud mendekatkan dirinya dengan Emil, Lovise beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula dan mengambil tempat yang kosong di sebelah si pemuda berambut perak. "Kau ... _uke_ ," si gadis bersuara sembari menepuk pelan puncak kepala Emil, "mudah untuk membuat wajahmu memerah dan kau sangat imut jika demikian."

Pemuda Islandia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ia sudah cukup lelah dianggap imut dan lebih parahnya lagi 'selalu _uke_ '. Hei, itu tidak benar! Ia laki-laki bukan perempuan, bagaimana mungkin tidak bisa menjadi _seme_ sama sekali. Lagipula, siapa bilang kalau Emil Steilsson tidak dapat menjadi _seme_ —setidaknya pada:

"L-Lovise ... "

Yang dipanggil menoleh ketika mendengar suara berat si pemuda. " _Ja_?"

"Aku pun bisa menjadi _seme_ , apa kau perlu bukti?" Seringai tipis terlihat jelas di wajah Emil ketika ia mulai melepaskan dasi pitanya.

Agaknya Lovise sedikit gugup karena itu, namun ia masih tetap tenang dengan memandang datar seperti biasanya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau masih delapan belas tahun, Emil."

Tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan dari gadis itu, Emil lantas melepas jaket cokelatnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah—membuat Lovise benar-benar gugup untuk kali ini, namun ia masih berpikir bahwa Emil tidak akan macam-macam.

Alih-alih, Lovise malah meledeknya.

"Jika kau merasa panas, nyalakan saja AC-nya tidak perlu membuka pita dan jaketmu. Apalagi sampai membuka baju."

Lalu hening.

"J-Ja, kurasa kau benar, Lovise," kali ini Emil yang menjadi sedikit kikuk. Apa-apaan yang dilakukannya barusan itu? Ia mengambil napas dalam sebelum kembali menghembuskannya, ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di pipinya ketika melihat wajah Lovise—

—mendekat. Eh?

Kali ini Lovise yang mendekat padanya, menyentuh satu sisi wajah Emil (diam-diam mengagumi betapa tampan adik angkatnya itu telah tumbuh semenjak ia lama meninggalkannya) dan menyusuri garis rahang pemuda itu dengan jemarinya yang lentik.

"Kau ... _uke_."

Menelan ludah, sebelum Emil berkata dengan napas sedikit lebih berat dari semula akibat gerakan tangan Lovise di rahangnya—yang menurutnya sensual itu. "Aku. Bukan. _Uke_. Akan kubuktikan padamu jika kau mengizinkanku."

" _Nei_ ," gadis itu menggeleng pelan, "kau masih di bawah umur."

"Aku sudah dewasa, Lovise."

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

Kembali hening dan Lovise seketika menarik tangannya dari wajah pemuda itu. Hampir tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, si gadis Norwegia berniat beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sebelum tangan Emil menahannya pergi. "Apa kau akan berhenti mengataiku _uke_ jika aku melakukannya?"

Lovise menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Satu tangan Emil mengangkat dagunya—mempertemukan iris keduanya dalam satu tatapan penegasan. Si gadis pun menarik napas sebelum mengangguk pelan pertanda setuju.

"Karena kau tetap _uke_ , Em—"

Kalimat dari bibir Lovise tidak sempat terselesaikan karena Emil telah lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ada sebuah gejolak aneh yang perlahan naik ke permukaan dalam diri pemuda itu—yang tak dapat ia bendung lagi ketika setiap sisi bibir mungil gadis itu ia sapa.

Lovise tidak menolak maupun memberontak atas tindakan yang dilakukan pemuda itu, alih-alih malah memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan tangannya melingkari leher Emil dan membuatnya lebih dekat. Pun ia tak sedikitpun menunjukkan gestur protes ketika perlahan Emil mendorongnya berbaring di sofa.

Ketika semua lapisan pelindung perlahan luruh dan tidak ada lagi yang menjadi penghalang bagi keduanya untuk menyatukan raga, diam-diam Lovise merasa bahagia telah meledeknya. Emil bukan _uke_ , suaminya bukan _uke_ , karena setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan mampu membuatnya berada di titik tertinggi dan meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali. Pandangan Lovise memutih ketika ia merasa tidak dapat menahan gejolak mereka lagi dan bibit-bibit calon Emil kecil menyerbu titik terdalamnya.

Emil sedikit terengah atas kegiatan yang baru saja mereka lakukan, namun itu baru permulaan. Sembari merengkuh erat tubuh Lovise pemuda itu berbisik:

"Satu ronde atas satu kata _uke_ yang tadi kau katakan padaku. Nah, tentu kau ingat ada berapa yang kau katakan tadi, Miss Steilsson."

Kemudian Lovise gelagapan ketika Emil kembali menyentuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **= end =**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Emil is cool outside but he's hot blooded-passionate deep down_. Iceland tempatnya emang dingin tapi banyak volcano dan geyser di sana, itu yang ditulis di kitawiki dan mendasari kenapa ia _hot blooded deep down_. So, menurutku dia ngga _uke_ , meski kebanyakan nge- _potray_ dia begitu. Atau _at least_ , dia emang bisa _seme_ atau _uke_.

Nah, sebenarnya di sini Lovise tahu lebih dari siapapun kalau Emil itu _seme_ , makanya dia ngeledek dengan nanya "Emil, apa benar kau _uke_?"

Xoxoxo~ Lovise atau Norway kan emang suka ngeledekin Iceland o _that's why_.

Review?


End file.
